deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Worthlesspaul
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Worthlesspaul page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistertrouble189 (Talk) 21:06, December 11, 2010 BCS File Hi Paul, To open the BCS file(s) you will need a "Hex Editor". If you have any of the recent Visual Studios, I think they have Hex Editors built in, so just open the file in there and away you go. If you don't have Visual Studio, just put "Hex Editor" through your favourite search engine and grab any of the many free ones until you find one you like. Any good Hex Editor should open the Dead Rising 2 BCS files without trouble at all. Once you find a Hex Editor that will open the BCS file for you, be very careful when you edit it. As it needs to read by the game later, and expects to find the file in a particular format, changing it in 'the wrong way' may very well prevent the game from working at all. So make sure you keep a backup of the original file before you start editing. — OtherworldBob 21:19, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yup Yep, that was me. I'm glad there's no hard feelings, dood. So does DRW.com use monaco? I think Dr wiki's old monaco skin looked really good, so I'd like to try and use that on DRW.com, if you don't mind. - Ash Crimson 00:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the offer, dood. I'll stick to admin, though. - Ash Crimson 00:29, December 17, 2010 (UTC) That Stuff All sounds great. I agree. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : Cool. I'll work on it. - Ash Crimson 00:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) colors Awesome. =] I've been messing it up >,< - Ash Crimson 01:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :You were right. The text is visible. Now I have to figure out the transparency thing. - Ash Crimson 01:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll leave the monaco alone for now then. Checking Frank's page now. - Ash Crimson 01:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm confused. =\ We're telling members with over 100 edits that we're making the switch to DRW.com. I'll start leaving messages on their talk pages. - Ash Crimson 01:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Meeting Time Sounds good for the meeting time. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thought I Would Share This Already knew about the BXS files, been editing that for quite some time. But removin the items is new, I could really use that, since the items are whats causing such a strain on my processor >_> Thanks man! Dengarde (Admin) 02:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow...there's so much you can do with the files within DR2! Awesomeness. Thanks for sharing. Can't wait for the new wiki that will include the awesome aspects of both DR communities on wikia! --Mistertrouble189 04:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) out of curiosity Why'd you ask if I have anti-virus? Just seems like a weird question to ask out of nowhere. - Ash Crimson 02:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC)